Mokin Kurushimi
Mokin Kurushimi (クルシミモキン, Kurushimi Mokin) is the former captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. He is currently a member of the Zero Division. Appearance Mokin has a youthful appearance and is a fairly tall person, with white skin and grey eyes. Mokin has spiky raven blue hair. He wears the normal uniform of a captain but only at captain's functions, as when he is on a mission or with his division, he wears simple shinigami robes. Personality He is a popular man in the Gotei, who is very ethical and is adored by many of the 4th Division's members. Mokin is outspoken with a rough disposition, but his down-to-earth attitude is one of the reasons why everyone looks up to him. Mokin treats his fellow company members indiscriminately, regardless of their social standing and rank. His fair attitude is popular among both aristocrats and commoners in his division. He believes that one's heart relied on prospects of fighting and protecting. He firmly believes in his policy on fighting, which lists the types of battle: the fight to protect life and the fight to protect ones home. Mokin took it a step further and believed they both end up being the same thing: heart. He believed that every time someone connected with one another, a little bit of heart is born between them. He thought of heart as not of something inside you, but what is born whenever you think of or remember someone. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Healer: Kurushimi is currently by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. He is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. His knowledge of anatomy is high. She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, and can heal Arrancar, and even humans and Quincy. Kidō Master: As the head of the Fourth Division, Kurushimi is known for his skills in the healing branch of Kidō. Keen Intellect: Along with his general skill of healing, he is able to detect the smallest details. This helps him in his mastery of healing. He can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers wouldn't. He can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed. High Spiritual Energy: As a Captain, Kurushimi has a high amount of spiritual power. Zanpakuto Furukizu (フルキズ, scar): Takes the appearance of a normal sized katana with a guard that is hollow with outward curved points giving it more of a flower-shaped appearance. It's sheath is black. * Shikai: Released by the phrase, "Eternally mark him." Furukizu shrinks down and takes on the appearance of a shot needle. The shaft of the shot is actually a meter that assists with his Shikai's power. He does not, or rather, cannot use this form in regular sword combat, obviously due to it's size and frailness. : Shikai Special Ability: Furukizu is an excellent if not, the best healing zanpakuto currently in the Fourth Squad. When released it can take in samples of the victim's reiatsu and instantly provide it's own medicine to counter the affliction. In the case of poison or a virus, it simply needs a sample of the victim's blood to produce the same results. It's most astounding ability is that if Mokin can manage to get a sample of an opponent's special ability, it can whip up a medicine or attack to counter it perfectly, though this won't work on pure zanjutsu or hand-to-hand combat. * Bankai: Not Yet revealed.